Warped Twilight
by JanaEbb
Summary: <html><head></head>REDONE. One sad, depressed girl with a ruined life enters a world where all her problems disappear. Now, as she gets more attached to the familiar world she loves only too much, what will happen when she realizes she has to return? -Eventual Romance-</html>
1. Preface

PREFACE

I hate my life.

Why do I say that? Well, if your life had sunk to the lowest of the low, the foulest of the foul, the saddest of the sad, the worst of the worst, we can assume that you aren't happy about it. Then, for a few, glorious days, your life is swapped for a much better life. You feel jubilant and joyful again. This makes you happy. Then that same life is thrown into turmoil and angst all over again. This makes you unhappy. Then one thing, one tiny, eventual little thing, brightens up your life, and you're happy again.

But then you, yourself, make the decision that ruins it all again.

Why?

I'll tell you why.

Here's my story...

~WT~

I was sitting in the tree again. Lately I had avoided it, after all the stress and emotional turmoil I was going through.

The letter was still sitting, unopened, on the kitchen table. I couldn't bear to open it, in case of further failures imprinted there.

I couldn't possibly face more failures, so for now, I'll leave it be.

I had come to the tree as it is the only place where I can forget. I sit up there and all my problems seem to disappear...

With times like these it's good to feel numb inside.

The tree was my special place. When I went up in it, I felt as if all my worries were leaking out, as if I had a hole somewhere, and the cork that normally filled it was snagged by the branches when I went up. I wish I had the ability to pull that cork out by myself, but I didn't. I needed my tree to do that for me.

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. It drifted to painful topics first, and then to more stressful ones. Even the tree couldn't take all my worry away.

Normally I have a book or a sketching pad in the tree with me, to while away the clumsy hours of forgetting.

I had refuted drawing for the past few months, slipping into the habit of ignoring all my old hobbies. I still read, though, as it was nice to escape to other people's lives from time to time.

So I had decided that I wanted to read up in the old tree.

I want to be able to be the heroine of someone else's life, instead of being in mine. Inside, I go to my extensive mini-library and look at the worn spines of all my treasures. I reread and reread and reread my books, because every time you reread a book, another detail comes out at you. I get to really know the plot line, and notice and remember random things from the story.

I would usually twist the stories, change it for better, for worse. I had a big imagination, and loved to make things up all day long.

I headed toward the old bookshelf, filled with old treasures that I had accumulated over the years.

I had my more well-known books, the Harry Potters, the Twilights, the Artemis Fowls, the Roald Dahls and other titles. I also had my lesser known books, gems that I found in bookstores along the way.

I wondered which to take. I dithered between The Goblet of Fire, The Undrowned Child, At World's End... so many to choose from!

I thought for a bit, unsure, walking around a the room to decide. I decided on one, and headed back toward the shelf. Destiny would not have me read The Mourning Emporium.

I tripped over Tyler's toy truck and fell against the shelf, my head knocking books flying.

Destiny smiled as she delivered a book right into my lap.

"All right," I grunted. So this was the book I was supposed to act out. In my head, of course. Fate was probably laughing like a maniac as I stared down at the familiar black, white and red cover of an old obsession. Karma hooted as I ran my finger down the falling apart spine of an old favorite. She convulsed violently and held her tummy as tears streamed down her face as I looked down at my copy of Twilight.

~WT~

Of course I didn't hesitate to run back to my tree, already running through some story ideas for me to follow. I quickly scurried up the bark, the book in my mouth. What possible would happen next? Would I be Rosalie, rejoicing as Carlisle finally found a way to convert us back to humans, but distraught when she found she couldn't conceive children? Would I be Alice, alone in the dark except for my only friend, the vampire who changed me? Perhaps I would be in Bella's place, and change the whole story. What would I have done in those crucial moments she had to decide. Jacob? Or Edward? I was taken with the idea of Jacob. Perhaps that was what my story would be about. If I didn't jump the cliff in New Moon, but instead learned to love what I had, and what I had was Jacob?

But I wasn't doing New Moon, I was doing Twilight. So I decided to just place myself in the story, along with Bella, and see what would happen.

Back up in the tree, book in hand, I settled in for a good few hours of solid reading. And imagining. Just as I opened the covers, a gust of wind whipped around me. Strange. Winds didn't normally appear this time of the year.

I turned the first page. The balcony lights flickered and went out.

Undeterred, I paged through the blank pages in the front of the novel to get to the preface. The dog barking from across the road fell silent.

I looked up. It was dark, too dark for four in the afternoon.

It was quiet. Too quiet for my lower-class suburban area.

It was windy, way too windy for summer in Michigan.

Something strange was going on. All of a sudden a bright blue light illuminated my yard, causing me to jump. A bit freaked, I lowered my eyes to see one word jump out on the illuminated page before me.

Forks.

Before I knew it, I was falling, falling, falling into the unknown.

~WT~


	2. First Sight

**Chapter One: First Sight**

The soft pattering of rain awoke me. It never rained, not really. My eyelids fluttered and I opened my eyes to see unfamiliar teritory. I shot up. Where was I?

Had I been kidnapped?

The panic set in and I started hyperventilating. I looked around for some sort of clue as to where I was. The room I was in seemed... cozy. Strange. Purple sheets were tangled around my legs while I sat on the bed. I assumed the walls were a soft custard yellow from what I could see between the posters covering the walls of the room.

A shelf stood comfily against a wall, laden with all sorts of books. A desk, cupboard and armchair all seemed often used and well loved.

Where was I?

How did I come here?

Why was I wearing pyjamas? I jumped from the bed, dashing to the window and glancing out. I couldn't see well past the rain, but I saw green. And lots of it. Where was I?

I wracked my brain, trying to remember past the fuzzy blurs. It was blank, though. I couldn't remember anything.

The lush green area, combined with the rain, reminded me of a place I had read of once. Was it long ago? Was it just yesterday? I didn't know.

All I knew was... Forks.

As I thought that word, I remembered everything. The tree, the book, the silence, the dark... the falling. And passing out.

But where did I fall to? Was I in some weird form of hospital? I was so confused.

Wait. Was I in... Forks?

No. Just... no.

I dashed through the doorway and down the unfamiliar stairs. My mum sat at a table in the kitchen, sipping her coffee. "Morning, Savannah." She was here too? WHERE WAS I?

"Hey, mum. U-um, where am I?"

Confused, she tentatively said, "Honey, you're in your house. In Forks, Washington. You know, that place you've lived all your life? Sweeheart, are you okay?"

Woah woah woah woah woah. What she just said was so wrong on so many levels. First, she was being nice to me. My mother, as sad as this is, is never nice to me.

Second, I really was in Forks. Which was a major eye-opener in itself.

Third, I've lived here all my life? Uh, I don't think so. My mother struggles to keep jobs so we move from state to state, house to house. We've never stayed in the same place for more than, I don't know, six months? The longest I ever lived in one place was my latest, Michigan, and I've been there for about two years.

What was I doing in Forks?

"Savannah, are you okay?"

Huh? Oh. "Sorry, mum. I'm just confused. What's today's date again?"

"It's the 18th of January. That new girl is starting today. The Chief's daughter. What was her name?" My mum contemplated, taking a deep sip of her coffee.

I stood in shock. Those words were familiar to me. Chief. Daughter. New girl. Forks.

Oh.

"B-Bella?" I said softly.

"Isabella! That's the one! You'll see her today, I suppose." She smiled and indicated to the fridge.

"There's only cold cereal today, hun, sorry. Eat and get dressed, I'm leaving in twenty minutes."

She finished her coffee and went to get changed.

I sat down, dazed.

Tons of questions buzzed around in my head, clamoring to be answered.

How was I in Forks? How was I in Bella's world? Was I, possibly, in Twilight? How was that possible? Why was my mom so nice to me in this world? Where was Tyler, my little brother? Had I really lived here my whole life? How was I going to cope at school today? Did I have any friends here? How was this possible?

I sat there, pondering, while eating Cheerios.

~WT~

I, the narrator, Savannah, would just like to add something here. In this very true story, I had absolutely no memory of the world I was in, only the world I had grown up in.

As you can guess, that will probably turn into a big problem for me. Well, let's let the story commence, shall we?

~WT~

At school, I had absolutely no idea where to go, what to do. I longed to stop a student and ask for directions, but directions to where? How would I know?

Desperately, I dug in my school satchel that had been waiting for me in my room. I almost cried in relief when I found a timetable.

English, building three. Ah! If memory serves correct, I would see Bella now! Oh, how I exciting.

Just then, a greasy-looking boy with a sneaky look to him walked past. Guessing it was Eric, I followed him. Wasn't he going to take Bella to her first class now?

Speak of the devil. There she was. I was bowled over. The image I had in my head was far more accurate than the one from the movie. Kristen Stewart looked NOTHING like Bella.

She had long, straight brown hair, a smallish nose, really pale skin and a small body. Not freakishly tall like me.

She must have caught me staring, as she blushed when she saw me. My insides were dancing, mostly because of how awesome a situation I was in.

If I was dreaming, this had to be the most amazing, realistic dream I had ever had.

As Eric escorted her to her first class, I subtly followed them. I couldn't allow myself to get get lost, right? Seeing the building 3, I dashed ahead and burst into the classroom.

Mr Mason, I assumed, was standing in front of the already-seated class. Oh dear. How did I know where to sit? Where was I going to sit? Oh, help me help me help me please, someone...

"Ah, Ms. Parker. Glad to see you have deemed it prudent to join us. One demerit. Sit down."

Wow, he was harsh. Now... where to sit? Where?

A girl with orange, frizzy hair waved frantically at me from the back.

Oh, thank the Lord. I quickly headed towards the desk, burning all over with embarrassment. I slumped in my seat just as Bella walked in. I expected another minor spectacle but he just smiled smiled pleasantly at her and said, "Welcome, Isabella. Please sit down in one of the available seats."

Woah! FAVORITISM. Well, I guess it IS her first day and she needs leniancy, but still. In the eyes of a teenager, this seems like an enormous travesty.

"So that's the Chief's daughter," the girl next to me whispered.

"Yeah." I said. What was I supposed to say? I didn't know this girl! What was her name?

"Sav, look at all the boys looking at her! It's like they're already in love with her!" The girl giggled and pointed at a tall boy with pimples staring at her with a dreamy expression. I snorted.

Wait. She called me Sav. She clearly was a good friend of mine. Only friends called me that. Not that I've had many people to call me that over the years.

"Ew!" I giggled. "Look at that guy!" A nerdish looking boy was sketching a picture of her on the back of a magazine cover. That... was weird.

The girl and I giggled loudly together. I felt bad not knowing her name.

"Pippa Johnson and Savannah Parker! Have you no respect for the literary works of art created by Jane Austen? Two demerits each!" Mr Mason said coolly.

Pippa.

That was her name.

I smiled at her. She smiled back. We erupted into one last giggle and fist pounded each other. Somehow, the routine felt familiar and comfortable. Somehow, I knew that Pippa was my best friend in this world.

I had found a new friend. Or old, should I say. And I couln't help but be happy.


End file.
